The invention relates to a rotational damper comprising a stator and a rotor that is rotatably supported in the stator, the rotor having a first friction element, wherein the volume between the stator and the rotor is filled with a viscous fluid.
Depending on the geometric design of the rotor and the viscosity of the fluid, when the rotor is acted upon by an external torque a resistance torque becomes effective that inhibits the rotation of the rotor and steadies and slows the external motion that is coupled to it.
Rotational dampers of this kind have many applications in the entire technical field, wherever, for example for safety reasons or comfort reasons, an otherwise abrupt motion is to be smoothed and slowed.